The New Maid
by Tina-the-llama
Summary: Yeah, the villians need a house maid. Ok, chapter 6 will not be up for a while...so you might want to leave this story on your alert list just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**April:** Sup fools! I'm April! Capital A then pril!

**Dingodile:** Hey! That's from Homestarrunner!

**April:** Er…SHUt it.

**Dingodile:** shrugs well it is.

**April:** Yeah, so anyway, I'm the author of this…er…story. Only read this if you are a VILLIANS fan. Like meh! So, Komodo Joe, do you think you could do the disclaimer for me?

**Komodo Joe:** What? Why me?

**April:** Just do it.

**Komodo Joe:** Fine.

**April doessss not own any of the Naughty Dog charactersssss. Nor doesss sssshe own This fanfic issss rated T for…er…I guessss jusssst to be ssssssafe. And ssssshe ssssayssss that if you try to flame her, sssshe will get Pinsssstripe to hunt you down.**

**Dingodile:** Oooh, that's so threatening.

**Pinstripe:** SHUDDAP!

April: Er…on with the story. Oh wait! One more thing! Just a little warning…this is coming from the top of my head, so…no I did not plan this out. But anyway….ON WITH THE STORY.

CHAPTER 1

Uka Uka floated in the center of the room. Angry and frustrated as usuall. He had called a meeting for Cortex, N.gin, Dingodile, N.Tropy, and N.brio. They were in the same room as the one in The Wrath of Cortex.

" YOU IDIOTS!" He roared.

"What did we do now?" moaned Cortex.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"What?" said N.gin angrily, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Er…I forgot…oh yeah…YOU GUYS SUCK!"

"Um…ok." Blinked Cortex confused.

Uka Uka sighed, and gruffly spoke, " I called you guys to come here cause the castle is REALLY starting to become a pig sty."

N.Brio shrugged, "S-s-s-so what?"

" I think we need a maid or something." Said Uka Uka.

"Yeah, we should probably call somebody or something." Said N.tropy. Tick tick tick.

"Ok, I'll go call a maid, mate." Dingodile wandered from his seat, and out the door.

5 minutes later, a maid came. Cortex greeted her at the front door.

"Great, you're here! I need you to-"

"¡Oh mi dios! ¡Usted es tan feo! ¡Soy el salir de aquí!"

(Translation: Oh my gosh! You are SO ugly! I'm getting out of here!")

The Mexican maid yelled something in spanish and ran away. She accidentally fell into the moat and was eaten by a large seamonster

"Feh." Said N.tropy.

"Dangit." said N.gin glumly.

" And s-s-she w-w-was the only o-o-one in t-t-t-t-t-town." Stuttered N.brio

"Blimey, what are we gonna do now?" asked Dingodile.

"We could clean up by ourselves…?" asked Cortex.

"NO!"

"K, fine then." Said Cortex, rubbing his ears.

But just then, a light came on in Cortex's head.

" I've got an idea!"

**April:** Mwuhahaha! Cliffhanger time!

**Dingodile:** This aint much of a cliffhanger…

**April:** Yeah yeah I-hey! SHUt it!

**Dingodile:** ... glares

**April:** Ahem, yeah, not much so far, but it gets better, trust me.

**Dingodile:** I thought you said you wernt planning this out!

**April:** Be quite or I'll poke you with this very sharp needle. :)

**Dingodile:** Hey at least I've got a flamethrower…heh hehe!

April:…….Dang.


	2. Chapter 2

**April:** Hey peoples! Lemme tell you a little something about the new character, Arisa…

She is a cat anthro living in New York City. She has Redish pink fur, with black tipped at the edges of her left ear, right foot, right paw, and also tipped at the ends of her large fluffy tail. Her tail is slightly taller than her. Her eyes are purple. She usually wears jeans with a t-shirt and a zip up sweatshirt, and ALLWAYS carry's around an iPod.

K, now on to the story…

"What is it?" asked N.gin, excited knowing Cortex was up to something.

Cortex looked at his comerads"Where's the American phone book?"

N.brio scratched his head," I th-th-think it's in th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

Billy Madison appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "T-T-T-TODAY JUNIOR!"

"Er…" everybody said as he ran away.

N.brio continued,"The l-l-l-lab somewhere."

Cortex tapped his foot impatiently, "Well then, why are you standing there? Go get it!"

N.brio rushed down the hall for the phonebook.

Dingodile looked at Cortex curiously," Er….so what exactly are you up to, mate?"

Cortex grinned,"Heh heh, you'll see."

N.tropy folded his arms, "Pfft!"

#!$&$$#(

Arisa was sitting down at her desk, bent over a book. She was gripping the edges of the table, her eyes focused on the words on the pages. She HAD to know who the Half Blood Prince was! Nothing could inturupt her now!

DING DONG

Arisa jumped, it made the desk jump, which made the book jump, which made the book shut, which made Arisa loose her place. She yelled "NOOOO!"

DING DONG

She cursed under her breath and stomped over to her front door. She opened the door.

"You've got mail!" said a little yellow man holding a message.

"Er…thank's." said Arisa, she took the letter and shut the door.

"Goodbye!" said the yellow guy from behind the door.

She held the envelope in front of her. It said,

To: Arisa the Red Kitty

From?????

Arisa frowned...but she opened the package anyway. It said,

CONGRAGULATIONS! YOU'VE WON A TRIP TO 3 TROPICAL ISLANDS IN AUSTRAILIA! BRING YOURSELF, AND ONLY YOURSELF, IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS!

She jumped up and down with glee. "WOO HOO! AUSTRALIA, HERE I COME!"

She quickly packed her bags, and zoomed out the door.

A few long plane flights later, and some really crappy in-flight movies, she arrived in Australia. A lab assistant dressed in a tuxedo was waiting in front of the gate, holding a sign up that said, ARISA.

"Oh, that must be me!" she said excitedly.

But when she got close to him, the lab assistant fell over. Turns out he was made of cardboard.

"Uh oh…" Arisa bent over, "Lemme help you up." But when she touched the cardboard cut out, she disappeared from the airport. She was somehow teleported to the front yard of a large, sinister looking castle. She landed on the ground with a big OOF.

"Umm…..okay…" she said, getting up off the ground. She picked up her bags, and looked around. "Well this is odd…"

She spotted the big front door, and knocked on it.

#$&()#$&()#$&&$#

"She should be here in any minute…heh." Chuckled N.gin.

The 3 doctors and the Dingodile were waiting inside the castle.

N.tropy looked at his watch, "She should be here right…..about…."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Everybody looked at N.tropy.

"What?"

"How'd you do that?"

" Well….pft! I am the master of time here!"

"Oh."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it." Dingodile quickly walked to the door.

He was about to open the door, when the door flew open by itself, and crushed Dingodile flat aginst the wall (kinda like in CNK:D )

A pinkish redish cat with black tips stood in the doorway. "I'M HERE! WHERE'S MY PRIZE?"

Everybody looked at her, surprised.

Cortex was the first one to speak, "Er…you're Arisa, right?"

Arisa looked at all of them, "Oh my gosh, you guys are UGLY!"

N.gin grew angry, " It's his fault!" he pointed at Cortex.

Arisa repeated, "So, where's my grand prize?"

N.tropy shrugged, "There isn't one."

Arisa's eyes grew wide, "WHAT? You mean I suffered endless flights, and crappy in flight movies for NOTHING?"

Dingodile slammed the door behind her, and locked it.

"Uh oh…" Arisa shuddered. "I wanna get out of here!"She tried to run the other way, but N.tropy held her forehead with his hand, so that she couldn't go anywhere.

" You aren't going anywhere, til we have this place cleaned up!" tick tick tick.

"Wha-?" Arisa was confused.

"Yeah, you're our new little maid. But don't worry, we'll let you go once you're done." Cortex smirked.

"But this could take weeks! Mabey even months!" whinned Arisa.

" So?" smugged N.gin.

She tried to unlock the front door, but it was bolted so heavily, that probably only Dingodile or Tiny could unlock it.

Arisa let out a groan and said, " Well this sucks."

!#$&()(&$$&

April: Well, yup! That's chapter 2!

N.gin: HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?

Cortex: SAME HERE!

N.tropy: DITTO! tick tick tick

April: Go take a look in the mirror!

N.gin: Why you… pulls out bazooka

Cortex: pulls out lazer gun

N.tropy: gets giant tuning fork thingy.

April:o gulp Yoink!

ZAP ZAP BOOM BANG CRASH ZOIP FWOOM

Dingodile: Wait…you didn't mean me too, right?

X3 April


	3. Chapter 3

April: (Gasp gasp pant pant) Awriteythen! On to chapter 3! When-

N.gin: ( pounding on door) APRIL! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THE CLOSET! COME OUT OF THERE!

April: ( o.o meep!)

#$&(&$$&&$#

Day One: ( dum dum dum duuuuuuum)

"Are you kidding me?"

" Stop complaining!It's only the kitchen!" Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Are you SURE this is a KITCHEN?"

The "kitchen" Arisa was complaining about, was barely a kitchen, let alone a room at all. Let's just say it was a HUGE mess…like the normal peanut butter and jelly smeared on the wall, the egg yolk puddles on the floor, some grape juice stains here and there…the usual.

"Now," started N.gin, " We're going to give you about 30 minutes, then you have to clean the cooking room, BYE!" He slammed the door behind him, putting a big boulder in front of the door.

"What?" yelled Arisa, "What the hell is the difference between a kitchen and a cooking room?"

No answer, all she heard was the evil laughter of her captors.

"This sucks…."moaned Arisa, "But at least I have my…." She reached into her bag, " iPod Mini!" (A.N.: Just a little warning, Arisa tends to get carried away when she is listening to her iPod….like, singing at the TOP of her lungs. And did I mention she's a HORRIBLE singer?" She turned on "My Paper Heart" by All American Rejects at full blast,while she was washing the dishes,.

"Please just don't play with me! My heart will bleed, this way for destiny wont do, be with me please I beseech you! Simple things that-"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHABABYMINGMING HEEEHEHEHHOHOH!"

Ripper Roo crashed through the kitchen window (creating another mess) and bounced around insanely.

"AAAAGHH!" Arisa yelled.

Pinstripe climbed through the window ( with his Tommy gun of course) " Hey hey hey! Ripper Roo! Get back here before I kill yas!"

"HAAAHAHAHAHAAHBANANAPHONE!"

Pinstripe tackled Ripper Roo, and knocked him out, leaving Ripper Roo's tounge hanging out.

"Er… sorry bout that." Said Pinstripe.

"Uh….'s okay." Said Arisa, cleaning the glass shattered everywhere.

"Well, c yas." Pinstripe climbed out the window, dragging Ripper Roo by his tounge.

"Okay then…." Arisa turned on Mr.Brightside (by the Killers of course!)

#$&(&$$&U&$&$$&&

Later, despite N.gin's threat, it took Arisa 3 hours to get the kitchen and the cooking room clean. And hey, she did a good job. She was quite proud of herself….until Komodo Joe came in, trying to teach Komodo Moe how to bake cookies…

"Ok," said Joe to his brother ( I'm just gonna call them Joe and Moe, k?) " you take thisssss bag of flour, and- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Moe was flinging the flour everywhere, "Look Joe, it's snowing!"

Joe cupped his hand to his face, clearly frusturated. " ARISSSSSA!"

Arisa had to clean the kitchen again. Poor her.

Her next chore was to dust pretty much the WHOLE castle. " Heh," she said to herself, "This should'nt be harder than cleaning the kitchen."

Did you know that Castle Cortex has booby traps?

Yeah. Enough said.

Another chore Arisa had to suffer was windex the windows…on the outside. She WAS going to get some help from Tiny, but apparently….

" Tiny's afraid of kitty cats!"

Cortex rolled his eyes, "But Tiny, YOU'RE a cat!"

Tiny's eyes grew wide with horror, "NOOOO!" he ran out the door, crashing into a few things or two.

So instead, Arisa now had two messes to clean up.

So instead, Arisa got the help of Koala Kong when she was windexing the windows. But while Koala Kong was holding the rope attached to Arisa, he "accidentally" got distracted, and let go of the rope. But at least Arisa got the job done, right?

Later that night, Arisa's sanity was spared when the villains ordered pizza instead of her having to cook.

Dingodile was kind enough to show her to her room, it wasn't the best…but she had a bed, a lock inside the room, AND her own bathroom. "Thank God" she thought.

"G'night Shelia." Said Dingodile, he shut the door behind her.

Arisa layed on the bed, and turned on her iPod on to Celine Dion.

"I don't think I can take another day of this…" said Arisa to herself. And then she fell asleep.

April: Yeah, that's it! Chapter 3 is coming soon!

N.tropy: GET BACK HERE! AND GIMME BACK MY ROLEX WATCH!

Dingodile: Oi! Gimme back my flamethrowa!

April: Er…cyas later!

X3


	4. Chapter 4

Dingodile: Oi readers! Here's the 4th chapter for ya!

April: ( Tied up with ducktape over her mouth) mmmff!

Joe: Sssshut up!

April: ( Rolls her eyes angrily)

#$&&$$&&$#

Day Two:

Arisa woke up with massive bead head, and a scratching sound on her door.

" SEVEN DAYS……SEVEN DAYS…..YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS….." Said the voice from outside.

"What the frick?" said Arisa surprised. She got up out of bed, and walked to the door, only to notice that there was water coming from outside, slowly flowing under the door. Arisa hesitated for a moment, but swallowed, and pulled the door open.

Rilla Roo was laying there, drooling, he continued to scratching on the door.

"What are you DOING?" cried Arisa.

Dingodile stepped into the scene, "Er, sorry mate, he does this every morning. He watches a whole lot of scary movies, ye know?"

Arisa stood there with her arms folded, "Ok…"

"Oh yeah, Cortex wants me to give something to ya." Dingodile said with his heavy Australian accent. He pulled a note out of his pocket, and gave it to Arisa.

He pulled Rilla Roo off the door, and dragged him off by the tail. His nails scratching the stone floor.

Arisa read the note aloud to herself, " Come downstairs, NOW."

She groaned.

N.gin, N.tropy, Cortex, and Uka Uka were waiting.

"What do you want now?" moaned Arisa.

"We have a little….chore for you." Cortex smirked.

Uka Uka spoke, " Come with us you-"

Arisa jumped, she just noticed the dark floating mask was talking to her, "Oh my god! I thought you were a balloon or something!"

" YOU PINKISH MORON!" exclaimed Uka Uka, " I am NOT a balloon! I am UKA UKA! THE GREAT FLOATING MASK OF EEEEVIIIILLLL! MWUHAHAHA!"

Cortex then motioned N.gin, "Get the tranquilizer…"

N.gin quickly pulled out a tranquilizer, and darted Uka Uka, it immediately calmed him down.

"Er…." He said dizzily, "fOlLoW mE."

He floated down the dark hallway, only to run into a few things, but he still barely led the way.

The 3 doctors and the floating magical mask took Arisa to a room that looked like a living room. Koala Kong, Pinstripe, Tiny, and the Komodo Bros were spread out, and sleeping, throughout the room. There were chip bags and beer bottles everywhere.The place had obviously been trashed by them.

"Now," Cortex whispered, "I need you to clean this room up, without waking them up."

"Are you crazy?" said Arisa, shocked.

"Yes—uh, I mean. NO!" exclaimed Cortex, still keeping a quiet voice.

" What happens if they wake up?" asked Arisa.

Uka Uka gave a evil chuckle, "Heh, who knows? That's for you to find out."

Arisa was a bit angry, " Why can't I wait till they wake up?"

"Oh trust me," said N.gin, "They aren't going to wake up for quite some time. We just want to make sure rats or cockroaches don't come in while they sleep. THAT would be bad. It's happened before…"

Arisa held up a paw, " Please,I don't want to hear the story."

"Get to work!" hissed Uka Uka.

The doctors and the mask shut the door behind her with a loud BANG. But it wasn't loud enough to wake up the sleeping anthros.

"Phew…" sighed Arisa, an anime sweatdrop gliding down her face.

She had her bag full of her supplies, and started to quietly pick up some of the crumbs on the floor.

But suddenly…..

"HHAHAAAAHAHAAHEEEHAW!"

Ripper Roo, ONCE AGAIN, crashed through a window, and started to bounce around everywhere.

"YOU MISERABLE BLUE IDIOT!" exclaimed Cortex "GET BACK HERE WITH MY POWER CRYSTAL!"

"HAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEKKKSIOUDHGNIDMS!"

"Ssshhhh!" said Arisa anxiously, afraid the sleeping mutants would wake up.

But Ripper Roo flew out the other window, and Cortex followed suit….but the window they jumped out of was 30 stories high. Cortex screamed, flailing his arms like a bird. But he landed right in the mouth of the seamonster that ate the Mexican Lady. Ripper Roo was riding on the back of the seamonster, wearing a captain cruch hat. "HAHAHAHANESSYTHEUNDERWATERALIHEHEHEAAA!"

After that, there was silence. The only noise was the snoring of Koala Kong and Tiny, Pinstripe was talking in his sleep. He was rubbing his gun, "My precious…."

Arisa scratched her head, "Huh." She said quietly, "Guess they are pretty heavy sleepers."

"HUH?" Tiny lept up instantly. " Tiny hear something!"

Tiny looked at Arisa.

"Oh crap….."

……………………………..

"AAAGHHH! TINY HATE KITTY CATS!" he ran around the room, he also trampled his comrades...

"What the- owch! Tiny what the hells are yous doin?" complained Pinstripe, he sprung up, only to realize…. He pointed at Arisa.

"Hey…yous that housewife we gots a few days ago!"

"Uh…crap." Moaned Arisa nervously.

"Wha- what'sssss going on?" Joe rubbed his eye.

"Uh, yeah what he said." Said Moe dumbly, scratching his back with his sword.

"GET OFF OF ME TINY!" yelled Joe.

Tiny was now perched on top of Joe, "TINY WANT JOE TO SAVE ME FROM SCARY KITTY!"

Moe threw him off his brother's shoulder. Joe swung his arm back and forth, giving it a large CRRACCK!

They then spotted Arisa hiding in the corner.

" YOU!"

"Crap."

Tiny continued to go on a rampage, he found Koala Kong, and jumped up and down on his back.

"Hey-OWCH! Tiny-gasp! What the- OOCH! Do you think you're – Agh!" Koala Kong threw Tiny off his back. "WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?"

Everybody pointed to Arisa.

Koala Kong cracked his knuckles. "Oh…so THIS is all the commotion?"

"Damn." Growled Arisa nervously, as the anthros started to gang up on her like a dark, sinister rain cloud.

"Yous woke us up… we were havin some good dreams you know? Now you pay!" Pinstripe clicked his Tommy Gun.

Koala Kong cracked his knuckles.

Joe and Moe drew their swords.

Arisa smiled innocently," Heh…um…you don't want to hurt a poor little kitty cat…do you?"

The villains grinned evilly.

" ATTACK!"

!#$&$#$&&$#'

Meanwhile, Cortex, N.Brio, N.Gin, and N.Tropy were in the lab, trying to figure out the secret formula of Mc. Donald's DELICIOUS french-fries.

N.brio lowered his beaker "D-d-d-did you hear s-s-s-s-something?"

"Er, nope." Said N.gin, never taking his eyes off a computer screen.

BANG BOOM SNAP BAM SHATTER

"What the…?" said Cortex.

"Hey wait a minute!" N.gin took his eyes off the computer screen, and spun around to Cortex, "How'd you get here?"

Cortex paused for a moment…. "My mom."

N.gin put his hand to his face, "Forget I asked…ugh I think I'm getting a headache."

"YAAAAAHHHH!"

Arisa busted open the lab door, breaking it down, squishing N.gin in the way, "Ugh …my head…." moaned N.gin from under the door.

She ran quickly through the lab, accidentally breaking everything in her path.

"What the frick?" Exclaimed N.tropy

"W-w-what do y-y-you think y-y-you're doing?"

"YOUR DESTROYING ALL OUR PRECIOUS RESEARCH YOU MORON!" bellowed Cortex.

A few moments later, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, and The Komodo Brothers were chasing after Arisa.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BYOTCH!" yelled Pinstripe, shooting bullet happy with his Tommy Gun.

"SSSSSSTOP HER!" exclaimed Joe angrily.

Arisa turned her head around, sticking her tongue out. "Nya Nya! You can't catch a little kitty cat- HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

N.tropy scooped up Arisa, and held him out in front of him. "Hmph! You little idiot! You could'nt escape this castle even if we weren't here! Besides, you're pink."

"Well I'm not the one who sticks my head in the TIOLET everyday!" sassed Arisa.

Silence.

"You little..why…you….ugh!...Your MOM goes to COLLEGE!" N.tropy dissed back.

Arisa was pissed. She kicked N.tropy in the chest, where his big giant clock thingy is.

"OOF!" he let go of her, collapsed to his knees for a moment, then looked at Arisa sinisterly, "You…you broke my CLOCK! MY NEW 2005 ROLEX TIMETRAVELING CLOCK! NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He sprung up and his giant metal tuning fork glowed a wild blue.

Now this time, EVERYBODY ganged up on her. Even Nessy ( who was SUPPOSED to be our underwater ali) burst through the door, not looking too happy.

"Oh shit." said Arisa nerously, and she darted away, everybody running after her.

!#$&&$$&

April: Yup! Not much, but chapter 5 Is coming soon!

Joe: Hey! How did you essssscape?

April: Uh…magic?

Dory: ES CAP E !

April: Okay then…

N.gin: Ok, so you guys want to go to Mc.Donalds?

SURE!

I thank you all for the wonderfull reviews! I appreciate it!

-April X3


	5. Chapter 5

April: Hey you people! Boy, are these McDonald french-fries good or what?

N.gin Joe Dingodile Pinstripe: MMMmmm….. I'm lovin' it.

April: Yeah, so where did we leave off?

Dingodile: I think it's the part where Arisa gets saved by-

April: WOA WOA! (stomps on Dingodile's foot) I don't think we've gotten that far…he!

Dingodile: OWCH! HEY! What was THAT for, mate?

April: On with the story:D

#$&&$$&&$#

Day 2 part 2

"Gotta get out, gotta get out!" thought Arisa as she ran down the dark hallways of the Cortex castle.

None of the villains had any idea, that cats like Arisa, can run for a very long time without stopping. (DIngodile: What? NO they cant!)

(Me: Yeah they can!)

(Dingodile: rolls eyes suuure.)

(Me: Be quiet or I will poke you with this sharp needle. :D)

So most of the villains, including Nessy (though he's not a villain…)gave up and went somewhere else. So the only people chasing poor Arisa, was N.tropy, Pinstripe, the Komodo Bros, and Tiny, of course…. having no clue why he was running.

"Get back here ya little wench!" cried Pinstripe, shooting his Tommy Gun with bad aim.

"YOU IDIOT!" Cortex cried, shooting his lazer gun around franticly.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PINK DEMON!" yelled N.tropy, obviously still furious about his time-traveling clock being crushed.

"SSSSSTOP THISSSSS INSSSSTANT!"

"uh, yeah! What he said!" blared the Komodo Bros.

"TINY LIKES TO YELL TOO!"

"SHUT UP TINY!"

"LA LA LA! LOUD NOISES!"

Everybody groaned. But still continued to chase Arisa.

They then approached a tower that reached high into the sky, it had no roof, so it was like a rooftop or something. I dunno. But anyway, Arisa was basically trapped. Her enemies surrounded her so that she was leaning on the edge of the balcony. But then she pulled something out of her jacket pocket.

A pretty, purple glowing crystal.

All the villains gasped.

Arisa then held it out over the balcony, her grasp was loose, and dangerously close to dropping it.

"Don't you dare!" cried Cortex.

"Take one more step, and I'll let go." Said Arisa calmly. She looked at each one of the villian's faces, but N.tropy's looked smug. "Feh." He said, and took out something that Arisa LOVED.

"MY IPOD!" she cried.

"Mwuahaha!" N.tropy laughed, " Let go of THAT, then I'll let go of THIS!"

"Well, if you let go of THAT, I'LL let go of THIS." Said Arisa.

They stood there for about 5 minutes….

Until Cortex came up with a plan.

"How about you two have a staring contest? Whoever wins, can keep what they need."

"YOUR ON!" cried Arisa and N.tropy.

"Ready, set, go!" said Cortex.

STARE STARE STARE STARE

8( 83

(that's N.tropy and Arisa. :D if you're really that stupid, tilt your head to the left and you'll see 2 faces )

"Uh….N.tropy?" said Pinstripe, "Ya know you're goin aginst a CAT. Right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well….cat's don't really blink that much, does they?"

"Uh…..uh oh."

8( 83

8( 83

8( 83

X( 83

8( 83

"Hey you blinked!" blared Arisa.

"No I didn't!" yelled N.tropy.

"Look at the faces!" she pointed to the little IM faces, "WOO HOO I WIN!"

"I WANT A REMATCH!"

But before N.tropy could say anything else, Arisa slowly let go of the crystal.

"NOOOOOO!" everybody yelled.

"TINY LIKE TO YELL TOO! RAWR!"

Cortex's face grew red, he looked at Arisa angrily, "You….you little…GAAH!" He rammed into Arisa, and pushed her off the edge of the balcony.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cried Arisa.

She could see all the villains laughing triumphantly on the balcony.

!#$&((&#$&(&$#!#$

April: Hahaha!

Dingodile: o.o You…killed her?

April: I dunno, mabey mabey not ;)

Dingodile: Gggrr… tell me now.

April: Nah, you want me to ruin the suspense?

Dingodile: I wouldn't call it suspensfull…. --

April: Well anyway, I know it was kinda a short chapter, but I'll get going later!

SUDUGEE YADAGA! (gibberish for c ya!)

X3 April ;)


End file.
